beat drop
by Rinnya Elera
Summary: what happened when maka is an ex singer and she encounters the bitch that stole her place and what will happen between her and one of the singers from demons undead. drama, romance, lemon and more so stay tuned for beat drop!


**Maka's POV**

i was at my apartment getting ready for my job and i looked at my closet so flustered i had nothing to wear for work all the cloths in my closet were for day time all light colors. it was my first day at work and the manager said that i have to wear something that was dark like all the other people that worked their. i look to the right and saw the four boxes that i haven't unpacked yet and sighed because the boxes contained my old clothes that i wore for concerts. yep i used to be a big star name Devils Angle (aka D.A) that what people called me i have two grammy's and three gold records while i was at the top a girl that looked so much like me took my place. her name was darnelle she pushed me off stage on a practice round before a concert and i sprang both my ankles and my hand so my manager thought it was a good idea to let her take my place that night and the next day the company and my manager dropped me and let Darnelle take my place as Devil's Angle. which made me mad because i put my whole life to build my rep and she took it over in an instant and none of my fans ever knew that that wasn't me. after that i went to my favorite town when i was on the road death city and made that the place to live. so here i am doing a job at a club called the little devil. i hesitated at first about opening the boxes but all the cloths in there were thing i liked and its not like people will recognize me as D.A. so i opened the box that said black and the one that said bike on it. the one that said black had my favorite shirts ,skirts and short shorts that were all black with small amounts of red in them the one that said bike had all my motorcycle gear my helmet was pure black i had three different jackets. one was black with silver lining the other one was black and silver with red lining that match my bike and a pure black one. the same goes for the gloves there were only two one pure black the other black and red lining. so i looked through and found a top that i liked it was a black crop top that had Hollywood Undead on it with a bird holding a grenade the neck was big so it would fall of my shoulder and then i found my black leather short shorts and my fav leggings they were like spider webs and my black high tops. i put them on and i did't wear a tank under neath the crop top so you could partly see my bra. i want into my bath room put mascara and eyeliner on and dark red lip stick. when i was done i grabbed my pure black biker jacket, gloves, my helmet and my keys. then i was out the door went down stairs to were my bike was parked. it was a costume Suzuki motorcycle that was black and a silver devils skull with a halo that had red smoked lining around it.

it only took about 30 minutes by bike to get to the club i parked at the back were all the employees parked i walked in through the back door and heard the music blast as a band was playing. the band was called head rush and they played at the club every night. they were playing a crowd favorite monster. they also had a record label deal with beat drop which they fund the club to find new talent. their other singers also play here they get payed a lot for playing here because to get in the club you have to pay but its totally worth it cause all the band were all really good. i walk through the crowd of people dancing and made my way to the bar "hey, kidd" i said as i made my way behind the bar. "hey, maka whats up".

"nothing much first day to work here." i said as someone ask for a martini so i made the drink for him. "very nice you did that very good. so officially you will be working the bar with me or tsubaki, ok" i nodded my head and he gave a small smirk. the band that was on stage came down got a drink from the bar after they were done they went to their V.I.P section and were just hanging out and drinking. "the next band doesn't come on in another ten minutes" said Kidd as he was serving someone a beer. then as i was serving another costumer i saw a speck of white out of the corner of my eye "um, hey" i looked to were the voice and my eye caught a guy with piercing red eyes, white hair and a some awesome ink on his right arm that was about music and stuff like that and on the left arm he had three symbols one was the sign for protection, the other the sign for goddess and the last one that really got my attention was the wiccan pentagram. good thing he wasn't looking at me at the time he was talking to one of his friends. his friend had blue hair and teal eyes. they were talking about how cool this place is and when he smiled his teeth were really sharp like sharks teeth. "um, hey what can i get you" i said then he looked at me when he did his face dropped from happy then to were it looked like he saw a ghost "what can i get you" i said as i looked at his friends and they also thought they saw a ghost. he blinked a little and then said "um, peach margarita". "Ok so one peach margarita is that it".

"uh, no i'd like a shot of sake if you have it" said his friend with the blue hair. so i got the drinks then Kidd came up "hey soul, ready to rock it" the guy with white hair i guess was soul said "hells yeah, lets rock it Kidd". Kidd gave him the sign for rock on and then a girl came up behind soul that looked a lot like me then i did a 180 and wanted to bolt but i couldn't because it was the girl that took all i had my fans, my music and my name as devil's angle, Darnelle. "hey soul" she said in a voice that would make any man go crazy. his face froze as he turned around to see her."what the hell do you want." he said in a scary voice. "ah, no need to be so mean. i'm hear to see you and the guys preform is there something wrong with that. oh, and its that anyway to treat your girlfriend.".

"your not my girlfriend you are a bitch that cheated on me with my brother. so leave me the fuck alone." he turned around and he finished the margarita then him and his friends went to the stage. " he guys were the new band for beat drop we're called demons undead. i'm soul eater this is Black Star, Death the Kidd, Crona, and kirikou Rung and we will be singing a couple songs this one is levitate"

_Crona,_ _Kidd,_** Black Star, Soul Eater**

_Can't stop i need some help _

_fuck you i'm by myself_

_is it a truth or lie?_

_it's what you can't deny._

_cause it's the way you think,_

_mix'd with the pills and drinks._

_Brought back to the way you are._

_Float up till your close to god_

_you know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe_

_because the tears on your face they leak and leave a trace _

_so just when you think that true love's begun_

_it goes off any second,_

_just like a loaded gun._

_you know i can take you straight to heaven if you let me _

_you know i can make your body levitate if you let me_

_know that i could make you body levitate le-levitate_

_I could make you body levitate le-levitate _

_you know_

**Can't stop the feeling, high as the ceiling**

**I got the money, who's fucking dealing?**

**feel the heat, like the barrel of a gun **

**i forgot the last time that i saw the sun**

**We got this disease, it's diggn' deeper in me **

**it's like my mind is leaving, but my my heart is beating **

**so i'll paint the walls, red drip from the nose**

**where it goes, nobody really knows **

**hit the bottles, shoes on the follow**

**i fall asleep, during no tomorrow **

**gone to far, no one can save me **

**who needs you, when i got my baby**

**my babys beautiful, she loves me true **

**and if she dies, i hope i do too**

_you know i can take you straight to heaven if you let me_

_you know i can make your body levitate if you let me_

_know that i could make you body levitate le-levitate_

_I could make you body levitate le-levitate _

_you know_

**i'ma put down another sack of them **

**then it's straight back to the flask again**

**i can't help stop what's happening**

**on the wrong track, yeah i'm back again**

**up shift's creek and i'm paddlin'**

**blacked out room and i'm travelin'**

**good ideas, i'm lacking them**

**i'm to fucked up, now i'm babblin'**

**wondering how to fix these damages **

**all the god damn damages**

**cover myself with bandages **

**from all these dick damn damages**

**wondering how to fix these damages **

**all the god damn damages**

**cover myself with bandages **

**from all these god damn damages**

_you know i can take you straight to heaven if you let me_

_you know i can make your body levitate if you let me_

_know that i could make you body levitate le-levitate_

_I could make you body levitate le-levitate _

_you know_

_you know_

after they were done singing the crowd went wild. they were really good their style was really good and darnelle she looked pissed "did you like the show darnelle" i said in the most smug voice i could do. she turned around and saw me her eyes widened then went back to normal size "well well well look it's the washed up pop-star hows life now that you have nothing and are working as a slut,hm. i mean i took all you fans and your life as D.A you probably don't even sing anymore" she said in a smug voice of her own . it like she didn't even know me at all i always sing whether i'm famous or not. then as i was about to talk Kidds dad came up and said "well if you can sing maka why don't you sing on stage.".

"but the guys are on stage".

"it's fine" he nodded to the guys and they came to where we were . "whats up mister D."

"I'm going to let maka sing a song, ok" they looked at death then to me and they said "is she good". he shrugged his shoulders "go for it". said soul he looked up and had a smirk on his face he got near my ear and whispered to me "show her up. i don't like her and by the way you looked at her you don't like her ether".

"fine i'll sing. Darnelle i hope you like my performance" i said as i walked to the stage got up to the mick " hi my name is maka i work at the bar here and death said i could sing so i'll sing this song is called 'i can do better'. i hope you like it." i gave the D.J my cd and told him to play track 3.

the music started

Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
I don't really care what you think of me  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me

I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
Because with me, it's all or nothing

I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why

_[Chorus]_  
I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing

(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
What'd you say  
I told you so  
You know that  
Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey

_[Chorus X2]_

when i was done she was gone and soul was at the bar with the biggest smile the other were up front and i forgot how good it felt to be up on stage i loved it the best feeling in the world besides love.

**i hope you guys liked it and plz review cause seeing the comments you guys leave me help me in some ways and the song in here are levitate by hollywood undead and i can do better by avril lavigne. i hope you like the music.**


End file.
